New Best Friend
by okiedokie-lokie
Summary: They say dogs are a man's best friend. But what happens when little Thor picks up a stray black cat and names him Loki? Will he become Thor's new best friend? Does Odin approve of this cat? AUish. Read to find out more! DISCLAIMER: I don't own Thor or Loki. Please Review XD
1. Chapter 1

Earlier that day, little Thor was playing on the streets of Asgard, when he found a lonely black cat and decided to bring him home so he won't be lonely anymore. When his father, Odin, found out, he was outraged.

"But Papa! Please! Can we keep him?" Little Thor asked, already thinking of a name for the cat.

"No! You know how I hate cats!" Odin yelled at his son.

"But he's a cute cat; look!" Thor hands the small black cat to Odin, the cat mews in agreement.

Odin scrambles back, fear written on his face, "G-Get that thing away from me! It's a horrid animal!"

"But Papa! He doesn't have a home," then Thor tried to do his best puppy eyes to help convince his dad. _Papa always falls for this, _he thought to himself. The cat was already trying to get out of Thor's grip. "I can keep him! He can live in my room, I can feed him, and I can take him to the bathroom. Please, Papa, just look at him! He's lonely." He tightened his grip on the cat once more, but not enough to kill it.

Odin finally gave in, sighing in the process, "Fine. But I don't want to see him all around the furniture. And you promise you'll take care of that _thing_. I don't want to see it in my chambers."

"Yay!" Thor cheered. He ran to his room and put the cat on his bed. "Now... what should I name you?"

"Mrow." The cat stretched and sat on Thor's bed and started licking its paw.

"Hmm... How about... Loki?" The cat's eyes lit up. "Ok! Then its settled, your name is Loki."

**At night...**

Thor was fast asleep, and Loki was on the floor sleeping when a strange light started to glow on the floor next to his bed, in the same spot where Loki was sleeping. Thor woke up and looked down to floor next to his bed to see if Loki was alright, but he wasn't there.

"Loki? Where are you, you mischievous cat?" Thor rubbed his eyes when he sat up.

He looked around. No cat in site. "Hi, my name is Loki." Was all Thor heard.

He turned to the voice and saw a boy standing in the middle of his room, only a bed sheet, that was on the floor from earlier that day, wrapped around his waist; the boy had jet black hair, and a bell necklace around his neck. _He can't be my kitty, Loki, right? Or can he?_ Thor thought to himself, silently freaking out.

"U-Um. Hi, I'm Thor. Where'd you come from? Are you sure you're Loki, because that's my cat's name," Thor was getting nervous by the second. He didn't want his cat to be a person too!

"I am your cat. I'm a shape-shifter. And I can shape-shift into many different animals, and I can also do spells. But for now, a spell got mixed up with a shape-shifting process so I'm a cat," Loki said.

_I think I'm going crazy, _Thor thought to himself. "Do you want any pants? I can get you some of my pajama pants for you to wear for now. Also a shirt, it gets cold," inside his head, Thor was already starting to calm down.

"Yes. That would be lovely. And I thank you for picking me up from the streets of your world earlier. I was indeed lonely."

"What world are you from?"

"Jotunheim," Loki replied.

"Can you turn back into a cat?" Thor asked.

"Yes, with this collar I can. When I ring the bell I become a cat again. Do you want to see?"

"Yes. But, first, lets get you some clothes," Thor stated.

As Thor looked around to find some decent looking pants and a shirt, Loki took this time to roam around Thor's room. When Loki wasn't noticing, or so Thor thought, he was looking at Loki's cat-like features and actions. He would softly step on the ground, as if it was going to crack if he put too much pressure, his stomach was mostly abs and he was well-built for his age. His jet black hair was messy and ruffled, and his cat-like green eyes darted across the room.

"Found something!" He handed Loki comic-printed pants and a white oversized shirt, and he went back to his bed ready to go back to sleep. "I'm going to sleep, Loki. Good night."

"Wait! Let me cuddle up with you, then I'll transform back," Loki jumped onto Thor's bed, and wedged himself into Thor's covers. Then with a ring to his bell, Loki was once again a cat.

**The next morning...**

Odin woke up extra early to start Thor's god-training early, but when he walked into Thor's room, he couldn't help but smile. The cat was on top of Thor sleeping on his belly, slightly going up and down from Thor's breathing. Thor was all ruffled and mixed with his pillows, his hands resting upon Loki.

"I think that cat is not so bad after all..."

When Thor heard this, he smiled, and he started petting Loki. His new best friend.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning after Thor finished his god-training, he set out to look for Loki, his cat. He wanted to see what else he can do other than a few spells and shape-shift.

"Loki, where are you? I want to play with you!" He found Loki under his bed, playing with a pair of pants that were already getting dusty from being under Thor's bed for so long. "There you are you silly cat! Let's play, alright!"

The cat rolled his eyes, he couldn't understand what Thor's _playing_ actually meant. "Mrow."

"That's great! Now let me find a box..." Loki escaped from his grip, and threw himself on the floor, only to transform into a human again.

"What's a box?" Loki asked.

"It's a...box. I'll just show you now." Thor looked around his room to find a pretty big box, enough size to fit a person inside. Once he found a box, he dragged it out with all his might and put it to it's side, then found markers to start coloring it. Loki looked at the box and colors with fascination.

"These 'markers', what are they used for? Why are they colorful? What are you going to do with the box?"

"We are going to make a home for you. Just wait, but do you want to help?"

"Sure, how do you hold this stick?" Loki asked, the marker slipping out of his hands.

Thor reached over and chuckled, holding out the marker and showing Loki how to hold it. Once he got to hold the marker correctly, he started coloring the box sloppy.

"Like this?" Loki wondered out loud.

Thor nodded his head. Once they finished coloring the box with different colors, they got scissors and started to cut "windows" so when Loki was a cat, he can breath inside. Loki smiled and looked at his new home with delight. He rang his bell and became a cat once more; he went up to Thor and purred.

Thor got a old, worn-out blanket and pillow and put it inside the box, then guided Loki inside. Once Loki was inside, he scratched at the blanket then rested his body on top of the pillow and fell asleep.

"That's a good kitty," Thor said as he watched Loki fall asleep.


End file.
